i miss the old you, Draco
by Hiei-and-shino
Summary: E foi assim que soube que não havia problema nenhum em amar mais de uma pessoa. Principalmente alguém como Draco. x DRACO MALFOY/HERMIONE GRANGER, para o Brainstorm. Sessão Nasty&Filthy do fórum 6vparavocê x


**Sumário: **E foi assim que soube que não havia problema nenhum em amar mais de uma pessoa. Principalmente alguém como Draco.

**Harry Potter não me pertence.**

**Essa fanfic não foi betada, então perdoe os erros.**

**Escrita para o projeto Brainstorm, do antigo 6vparavoce.**

* * *

**i miss the old you, Draco**

* * *

_But with all my education,_  
_ I can't seem to commend it,_  
_ And the words are all escaping me,_  
_ And coming back all damaged,_  
_ And I would put them back in poetry,_  
_ If I only knew how,_  
_ I can't seem to understand it,_

Florence + The Machine, "All this and heaven too"

* * *

Foi um choque vê-lo no início do sexto ano. Era uma das coisas que nunca diria a Harry e a Ron, ou a ninguém, mas era verdade. Foi um choque vê-lo entre os amigos enquanto o pai estava na cadeia e a família estava sendo destruída. Hermione tinha certeza de que não o veria por um bom tempo, principalmente depois do incidente na Travessa do Tranco – não que ele soubesse, é claro.

Com o passar dos meses, entretanto, o choque seria ainda maior. Toda vez que passava por ele, todas as vezes que o viu em algum ponto da escola – acompanhado ou não por uma garota – havia aquela sensação de surpresa. Não mais por ele estar realmente ali, e sim por culpa de seu físico tão diferente do normal.

Draco Malfoy andava agora sempre com garotas que Hermione nunca vira na vida, além de estar sempre com um livro em mãos e um olhar apreensivo. E conforme o tempo passava, as olheiras se tornavam mais profundas, os cabelos ficavam mais maltratados e ele estava cada vez mais pálido.

Junto desses choques com a realidade que era Draco, também vinha os choques por estar realmente prestando atenção em um garoto que nunca gostou dela; que nunca a respeitou. Sempre que pensava nisso, balançava a cabeça e dizia a si mesma que ela deveria se preocupar com ela, que não estava melhor do que ele, graças a Ron. Sim, a relação de Ron e de Lavender era muito mais preocupante que os cabelos maltratados de Malfoy, e por conta disso, ela não deveria mais se preocupar com aquele Slytherin estúpido.

Não que tenha dado certo.

**X**

Não sentiu raiva pelo que a tia fez com ela. Claro, sentiu raiva de Bellatrix e de Narcissa e Lucius Malfoy, mas não conseguiu odiá-lo. Durante toda a tortura, Draco a encarou profundamente e Hermione tinha certeza de que os olhos cinza lhe pediam desculpas. Desculpas pela tortura; por ver demais o lado da família e não perceber que algumas coisas eram ruins demais para ele; por não perceber onde ele estava se metendo; por ter seguido os passos e erros do pai; por não poder fazer nada para ajudá-la; por ter sido inocente demais ao se tratar de algo tão perigoso quanto orgulho e preconceito.

Tantos, tantos pedidos de desculpas e por tantas coisas que ele nem sabia que existiam antes. Draco a lembrou um pouco de Regulus e de como, mesmo estando do lado errado, perdeu a vida tentando reparar os erros cometidos.

Pensou então como Draco havia dito à família que aquele ser desfigurado _não_ era Harry Potter; que era uma pessoa qualquer, mas que não era seu inimigo de Hogwarts. Porque ele sabia que era ele – todos ali sabiam – e mesmo assim preferiu arriscar sua vida, mentindo para proteger O-menino-que-sobreviveu.

Caída ali no chão, a boca buscando por ar, as lágrimas caindo e a dor se alastrando por cada fio de cabelo, Hermione Jane Granger conseguiu sorrir. Um sorriso-fantasma que ninguém perceberia porque se desfez rápido, mas ainda um sorriso.

Não havia como sentir raiva ou ódio ou não perdoar alguém que protegeu seu amigo e a única esperança do mundo.

**X**

Hermione pensou muito em Draco quando conseguiu escapar da Mansão Malfoy e instalou-se em um dos quartos da casa de Fleur e Bill. Dessa vez, entretanto, não tentou lutar contra isso, porque estava genuinamente preocupada com o Slytherin. Ele mentiu para os pais e, mais que isso, mentiu à Bellatrix e até mesmo a Voldemort, e isso poderia significar a morte dele.

Por conta disso, às vezes perguntava a Harry se ele teve outra visão de Voldemort. Observava-se para não perguntar todos os dias, apenas em alguns momentos, quando o amigo estivesse tão absorto em pensamentos que não percebesse as perguntas que lhe eram feitas – apenas as respondia.

Luna, entretanto, percebeu. Como sempre.

E quando a perguntou, em uma noite, sobre o que estava ocorrendo e porque ela parecia tão preocupada com os movimentos de Voldemort – bem, mais que o normal, ela acrescentou com aquele modo tão único dela –, Hermione lhe disse a verdade. Porque alguém enfim lhe perguntara e porque ela sabia que Luna nunca iria julgá-la.

Ao fim de sua explicação, sempre muito bem justificada, havia lágrimas nos olhos, que não conseguiam ser limpadas, porque seus dedos tremiam muito. Hermione sufocou os soluços no lençol, fechando os olhos enquanto dizia a única verdade que nunca soube que estava escondendo:

"Eu... Eu... Sinto falto do antigo eu dele".

Então percebeu que talvez gostasse demais dele, que talvez fosse desnecessário inventar mentiras para seu coração e que talvez Ron não fosse a única pessoa boa para ela.

Os dedos de Luna, tão pálidos e delicados, mas fortes, limparam as lágrimas de Hermione. E foi assim que soube que não havia problema nenhum em amar mais de uma pessoa. Principalmente alguém como Draco.

**X**

Estavam encarando-se já fazia alguns minutos, mas nenhum deles ousava dizer alguma coisa. Draco estava melhor fisicamente, mas o trauma da guerra ainda o afetava, tanto quanto ocorria em Hermione.

E lá estavam eles, em um café qualquer, encarando-se sem saber o que falar ou fazer. Ela percebeu que os cabelos dele estavam compridos, escorrendo pela nuca pálida, e que ele gostava de brincar com alguns fios loiros quando não sabia mais o que fazer. Como naquele instante.

Por conta disso, ela não conseguiu evitar o sorriso, mas escondeu-o muito bem ao cobrir sua boca com a xícara de chá. Molhou os lábios, preparada para beber um pouco de seu chá favorito, quando percebeu que seus dedos estavam tremendo.

Antes mesmo de devolver sua xícara ao pires, já estava rindo incontrolavelmente. Draco a encarou com as sobrancelhas arqueadas, mas só fez menção de pará-la quando as pessoas começaram a encará-los de maneira estranha.

"Deus, porque, de todas as mulheres que poderiam me convidar para um chá para conversar sobre a guerra, eu acabei aceitando o convite da nascida _muggle_ louca?"

Hermione não se sentiu ofendida, ou ao menos conseguiu prestar atenção. As risadas não paravam, nem mesmo quando alguns fios de seu cabelo caíram em sua bebida e se molharam. Depois de um tempo, obviamente, Draco parou de falar coisas ridículas, e ela conseguiu se acalmar.

"Desculpe..." Começou, tentando esconder os sorrisos involuntários que a fariam voltar a rir incontrolavelmente. "É só que... Eu realmente senti saudades do seu antigo eu".

Draco não entendeu de imediato, e Hermione também não permitiu. Assim que lhe disse isso, pediu a conta, agradeceu pela companhia, e lhe deu um adeus – não um _até logo_, mas sim um adeus, porque não pretendia encontrá-lo novamente. Que ele entendesse como um perdão ou como um absurdo vindo da menina que ele mais odiou em sua vida, não importava. Não era como se fosse fazer alguma diferença no futuro dos dois.

Entretanto, quando se sentou no primeiro banco que encontrou, apoiou a testa em uma das mãos e suspirou, os lábios tremendo. Sentiu-se tola pelas lágrimas que caíram em seguida, e jurou que seria a última vez que isso iria ocorrer. Ela iria ser feliz – senão com Ron, com outra pessoa, e essa não seria Malfoy, tinha certeza.

Mesmo assim, fez a pergunta que ficou presa em sua garganta, por tantos meses:

"Você sentiu saudades do meu antigo eu também, Draco?"

Uma pena que ele não estava ali para responder.

* * *

**N/A.: **Nem sei o que dizer, mas espero que gostem.

**Reviews?**


End file.
